Making The Point
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and her mom play a game of tennis.


**Making the Point**

**By Captainkodak1**

**in Memory of Commander Argus**

* * *

Picking up her tennis racquet off the passenger seat and pushed the door shut to the Possible family van. It was a bright spring day and perfect for a game of tennis with her eldest child. The prospect of playing sports with a young woman known of fighting villains did not bother her. She may not be as athletic as her daughter, but there was something to be said about experience and finesse. The hands that made scalpel sing could just as easily make a tennis ball do incredible things if hit with the right touch. Anne smiled as she saw the custom PT Cruiser pull into the parking lot just down from her van. The wave of red hair of the driver confirmed that Kim had arrived.

Anne had been quite pleased when Kim had called just the day before. Between her graduate studies, being a new bride, and still saving the world on occasion, Kim didn't have a lot of free time. Anne herself didn't have a lot of time either. She had been promoted to Chief of Neurosurgery just after Kim and Ron had gotten married. The mother and daughter just never could get their schedules to meet. But today was the exception. The two Possible women would enjoy a morning of tennis and then join the men in their lives for dinner later that day. Ron had called James the same time that Kim had called her. He mentioned that since the ladies were playing tennis maybe the two of them could hit the links for a round of golf. James had quickly agreed. He had been busy himself at the space center and spending time with his son-in-law was one of things he enjoyed the most.

Kim waved as she closed the door to her car. Anne waved back in pride. She was proud of her daughter, just as she was her son-in-law. She always hoped the two would realize what they had in each other. Then the day came the Ron stood up to James face to face and asked for Kim's hand in marriage. Anne could not think of a day she had been happier except for the wedding day just a few months later. Anne watched as her daughter pulled her racquet out of the trunk of her car and jogged over to join her. Kim looked perfect in the white tennis outfit. It had been designed by Monique, who was now working with Club Banana as one of their top designers and the head designer for the "Kim Possible" line of clothing that Club Banana was showcasing now.

Kim looked up at her mom waiting for her on the sidewalk. She was proud of her mother. One, she was one of the foremost neurosurgeons in the nation, yet to meet her on the personal level, she could be just anyone's mom. Second, her mother was a lot of fun, she had a quick wit and a unique sense of humor that helped Kim through some rough times. And not that looks mattered a lot to her but her mom was a knockout. She was secretly pleased that time that Drakken mistook her for her older sister. Not many kids can say that about their moms.

She had been happy to give her mother a call when Ron had called her dad to play golf. It was a perfect day for Ron to be with her dad and she be with her mom. They would all go out to one of the nicer restaurants in the area for dinner that night. Kim knew her mom was getting a dose of the "empty nest" syndrome, and was getting lonely once in awhile. Her dad had told that he had caught his wife walking through the halls of their home looking in the different room now empty that Kim was married and the twins were at college.

Kim stepped up on the sidewalk and gave her mom a hug.

"You ready to get creamed?"

Anne laughed and gave her daughter a hug.

"You better be ready yourself. I have been practicing a few things."

Kim laughed but took her mother's warning to heart. Her mom could do things with a tennis ball that seemed to defy logic and gravity at the same time. She had a wonderful little overhand shot that had you taking a couple of steps back because you think it'll come in high. It will until it just about reaches the net then it will take a dive on you. Kim had learned the hard way on that one.

Kim propped her racquet over her shoulder.

"Well, let's get this game started."

* * *

Anne took a swig from the bottle of water. They had played one set already and were working their way through the second set. Kim played as she expected her to. Kim was a brute force player using quick and precise hits. She would put in a lob once in awhile but mostly she attacked the game like she did her missions. Anne was ready for that type of play and although she was not tired by any means she did need to take the break they were getting at the moment.

Anne took her time and was letting Kim do all the running. Kim had her running too but not as much. Her finesse games was working Kim hard. Putting her bottle back down she picked up her racquet and two balls. Placing one in the pocket of the skirt, she bounced the other on the play surface as she made her way to the back line.

"You ready?"

Kim adjusted her visor and settled down to receive her mother's serve.

"Ready when you are."

Anne grinned as she bounced the ball twice before tossing it into the air. She slammed the ball with her racquet as the same time she put a little spin on the ball. Kim charged across the court to intercept the serve as it hit the court. She hit the ball with a firm forehead expecting to send the ball hurtling straight back at her mom. To her dismay the ball spun crazily off her racquet straight up and over her shoulder. The ball dropped with a plunk to the court and bounced away. Turning around Kim could see her mom grinning at her.

"Okay, how long have you been practicing that one?"

Anne just shook her head.

"Long enough, 15-love."

Kim grumbled as she settled back down to receive another serve. Losing was one thing but losing to her mother was something else all together. Kim watched as her mother served again. This time she would have to backhand the serve. She watched her mother's serve closely, the slight extra flick of the hand tossing the ball and the flick of the wrist as she hit the ball told Kim everything she needed to know. Slipping across the court she waited for the ball to hit the court. Then she hit the ball in a backhand with a little flick of the wrist of her own. The ball caromed off her racquet and was sent hurtling back at her mother.

Anne had to move fast to react and popped the ball up in a high lob. Kim stepped back a few steps and waited for the ball to come back down. It bounced once and Kim smashed it back over the net. Anne charged the net as soon as she hit the lob. She knew that Kim would try and smash the ball. She was waiting at the net when the ball came flying at her. All she had to do is place her racquet in the way of the ball and bounce it lightly back over the net.

Kim's eyes went wide when she noticed her mother had charged the net and was waiting for her return. There was no way she could get back to the net in time to get the ball. It bounced lazily off the court. Kim glared back at her mom.

"Show off."

Anne laughed as she gathered two more balls. Kim grinned wickedly.

"Care to take it up a notch?"

Anne glanced over at her daughter.

"What do mean?"

"How about a little bet?"

Anne started to smile.

"Okay, what's on the line?"

Kim thought for a moment.

"If you win I have to come over to the house for two weeks and do all the housework."

Anne stopped for a moment. That was a BIG bet. Kim hated housework and with her studies it would give her even less time with Ron.

"Kimmie, that's a big one, now you sure it won't interfere with your studies?"

Kim shook her head.

"No problem."

Anne nodded. What in the world could she put up? Normally she would say a few cooked meals but that was not a lot since Ron was one of the finest cooks around. Then she thought.

"Okay, if you win, I do all your laundry for the same two weeks. That includes Ron's work clothes."

Kim was surprised. That WAS a big bet. She had gotten in the habit of having a mask around when it came to doing Ron's laundry. He was a sweet man but his man scent left a little to be desired at times. Especially his work clothes and his exercise clothes. Kim swore sometimes this sweat could stand up on their own and climb into the washer. A grin crossed Kim's face.

"You are on."

Kim settled into her stance and got ready for her mother's serve. Just as her mother got ready to toss the ball into the air Kim called out.

"You know Ron is helping him in the new foods area now."

Anne stepped back from the line and stared at her daughter.

"Oh so trash talk is part of the deal."

Kim just shrugged as Anne shook her head and got ready to serve.

Kim waited until she was bouncing the ball.

"I have only one thing left to say."

Anne waited for a moment then figured Kim would wait until she struck the ball to say something. She tossed the ball into the air.

"What's that Kimmie?"

Just as she smashed at the ball she heard Kim call out.

"I'm pregnant."

"TWWOOKKKK!"

"EPP!!"

"KIMMIE!!"

* * *

Anne rushed back to the shade carrying her bag. Kim sat on the ground in a shady spot on the court surrounded by EMT's. Kim tried to stand up.

"Mom, I am alright."

Anne glared back at her.

"You will sit right there young lady until they get the gurney over here and we take you to the hospital."

Kim squeaked.

"Hospital! MOTHER! I got beaned by a tennis ball not a sledge hammer. Although it came at me like a sledge hammer. Since when did you learn to hit one like that."

Anne looked down at her daughter. She looked fine, except for the nice red spot between her daughter's green eyes. Her thoughts went back to the incident just moments before.

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

Anne's mind grasped the meaning of those words in the instant that they were spoken. She had dreamed of this moment for years since Kim and Ron had gotten together. Now those dreams would be coming true. Would the children have green eyes or brown, blonde or red hair? All of this went though her mind in the milliseconds before she hit the ball. Then it dawned on her the instant she hit the ball with everything she had.

"SHE WAS GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER!"

The loud TWWOKK of the racquet hitting the ball came to her ears. She watched in slow motion as the ball hurtled to her only daughter and hit her square between the eyes.

* * *

Anne started to giggle.

"Okay Kimmie, but this game is over. I'll take over the wash starting next week."

Kim groaned.

"Mom, you didn't lose! I'm alright, we can..."

Kim caught the withering glare from the mother and decided to sit back down.

"Okay mom."

Anne smiled and put out her hand to pull Kim to her feet.

"Oh it's not that I lost or you won but you are carrying a little passenger now and you don't need to overdo it."

Anne pulled Kim along by the arm.

"Now I have a nice diet I can set up for you and some exercises. Also we need to set things up for a nursery...oh I have just the perfect idea for all of that. There will be no more saving the world for you now young lady, I'll be called Dr. Director as soon as we get home. Now, I can consult with your doctor for any problems and..."

Kim whined.

"Mom, we just found out last week. I have nine months to go yet."

Anne didn't break stride.

"That doesn't matter young lady. That's my grand baby your are carrying and WE are going to make sure YOU do everything right."

Kim nodded.

"Okay mom you made your point."

Anne gave Kim a glance.

"By the way, does your father know?"

Kim grinned.

"Ron is supposed to be telling him right now. He was going to wait until daddy was hitting one of the balls to tell him."

Anne thought for a moment.

"I hope he doesn't hit anyone with the ball. He's likely to send it off the course. He might even make a hole in one."

Kim snorted.

"Yeah right mom, dad will never hit a hole-in-one. But I do wonder how their game is going."

* * *

This is a little story in honor and memory of my friend Commander Argus. This is based on his story "The Auld Game". Here is the link. .net/s/2747217/1/The_Auld_Game

Take a look at the story. I think you will like it. We chatted several times about the story and this is what I came up with. I was never able to get around to it while he was with us. I hope that you like it. Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain

Right Hand salute to my friend

Miss you man


End file.
